There exists vibration monitoring equipment that can be installed on gas turbine engines. For example, there are known health and usage monitoring systems (HUMS) that can conduct vibration monitoring on gas turbine engines. Some existing HUMS can provide very detailed and trending information about vibration of a gas turbine engine. However, existing HUMS can be relatively complex and expensive.